Pansys lost Dreams
by SelphieLeBlanc
Summary: KRITIK ERWÜNSCHT. Jede menge verliebter Charaktere auf der Hoffnungslosen Suche nach Glück. Eine aufdringliche Pansy und ein genervter Draco, der sich eigentlich mit Hermione beschäftigen wollte um sie mit Harry zu verkuppeln...
1. Chapter 1

Alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling außer wenigen Ausnahmen. Kritik deutlich gewünscht.

Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson. Ich habe langes schwarzes, wunderschönes Haar. Alles in allem bin ich sowieso wunderschön.

Ich gehe auf die Hogwarts- Schule. Ich bin nicht in Gryffindor wie alle Angeber und Idioten, wie zum Beispiel dieses biberzähnige Rattengesicht Hermione Granger. Oder in Hufflepuff wie die Looser und Randgruppen, auch nicht Ravenclaw wie all diese Streber. Mein Haus ist Slytherin- natürlich! Auf dieses Haus kann ich voll und ganz stolz sein.

Jemand, der auch in Slytherin ist, ist Draco. Er ist einfach unbeschreiblich, und ich liebe jeden Zentimeter an ihm! Jedes Mädchen muss ihn einfach für seine Göttlichkeit lieben.

Wir sind zwar nicht zusammen- aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das er mich liebt, so schön wie ich bin muss er mich einfach lieben! Und ich werde ihn einfach bei der nächsten Gelegenheit danach fragen...

Ich heiße Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Wenn ich jemanden begegne, den ich nicht kenne, dann nenne ich ihm immer zuerst meinen Nachnamen. Man soll wissen zu welcher Art von Zauberern ich gehöre- ich bin Reinblütig.

Ich besuche die Hogwarts- Schule. Eigentlich würde ich lieber nach Durmstrang gehen. Allerdings gehe ich auf den Wunsch meiner Mutter hin nach Hogwarts. Selbstverständlich bin ich in Slytherin.

Jemand bemerkenswertes auf meiner Schule ist Cho Chang. Sie geht nach Ravenclaw- leider. Aber sie ist unglaublich intelligent, daher ist es kein Wunder warum sie in diesem Haus ist. Nicht zuletzt ist sie einfach wunderschön...

Im Gegensatz zu Pansy. Sie ist eigentlich nur ein recht amüsanter Zeitvertreib. Und wird langsam aber sicher wirklich lästig. Immerhin spiele ich nur mit ihr, aber sie würde das niemals merken... denn sie ist wirklich dumm, und sie verehrt mich. Behandelt mich wie einen Gott. Nicht dass mir das nicht gefallen würde, aber das ist auch alles. Tja, ihr Pech. Sie wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

Cho traf sich also mit unserem allseits bekannten Harry Potter, zumindest eine Zeit lang. Doch selbst wenn dies wirklich etwas Ernstes wäre- ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass Cho zu mir kommt. Es gibt wirklich gute Gründe, warum sie mich nehmen wird. Denn ich bin einfach unwiderstehlich. Und hey, ich bin ein Malfoy!

Pansy, Jessica und Miranda verließen das Schloss. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Auch wenn sie keine große Lust auf den Unterricht hatten, aber wer fragte die drei schon.

„Oh nein! Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...ich hasse dieses Fach. Bei diesem Idioten von Riesen Hagrid! Ich meine, wann bringt er uns alle um mit seinen Monster- Riesen- Viechern?", meckerte Pansy. Nach lästern konnte dies wohl am besten- meckern. Selbst wenn sie ihre besten Freunde damit meistens nervte. Ob sie darauf stolz sein konnte, blieb zu bezweifeln.

Miranda lachte und ihre leuchtend grünen Augen funkelten. Sie harmonierten in voller Wärme mit ihrem braunen Haar.

Jessica zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Wir machen doch sowieso nicht mit! Wollen wir heute wieder krankmachen?"

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, heute mal nicht... ich muss mit Draco reden und nach dem Unterricht ist einfach der beste Zeitpunkt dafür, ich fange ihn ab. Dann muss er mir endlich eine Antwort geben."

Jessica blickte sie kühl aus ihren blauen Augen an sagte ungläubig:„Glaubst du, dass er es wirklich ernst meint mit dir? Ich meine... er ist mehr als ein Frauenheld. Er nimmt absolut jede bei der er nicht gerade in die nächste Ecke kotzen muss. Ich kann es mir deshalb einfach nicht vorstellen, dass..."

„Ach, sei ruhig!", sagte Pansy verächtlich. Wenn es um Draco ging, verstand sie keinen Spaß.

Hagrids Hütte war schon in Sicht.

„Hey! Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Dahinten ist Draco!", rief Miranda auf einmal. Er stolzierte gerade durch das Schlosstor. Dies war nun mal seine Art, er ging nicht- er stolzierte.

Pansy versuchte verzweifelt seinen Blick aufzufangen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Er schaute stur geradeaus.

Als der Unterricht begann, drängten die drei sich soweit es ging nach hinten, und redeten über weitaus wichtigere Dinge: Mode.

„Kennt ihr schon diesen tollen Wimperntusch-Spruch? Den hab ich aus „Tipps und Tricks für den perfekten Abend"!" ,erzählte Miranda Pansy, doch diese hörte ihr nicht einmal zu.

Pansy dachte an Draco. Warum hatte er sie heute noch nicht mal einmal angesehen? Er schien ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das Gespräch mit ihm wurde immer wichtiger...

„Pansy!", unterbrach Miranda ihre Gedanken.

„Was!", sagte Pansy gereizt, obwohl sie keinen bestimmten Grund dazu hatte, gereizt zu sein. Es lag wohl an ihrer Unruhe wegen der Sache mit Draco.

„Woran denkst du bloß? Wir haben versucht mit dir zu reden, aber du scheinst ja mit deinem Besen zum Mond geflogen zu sein!", sagte Jessica spöttisch.

„Ich habe nur einmal grad nicht aufgepasst!", erwiderte Pansy schnippisch, wohl etwas zu laut, denn Hermione Granger hatte es anscheinend gehört.

„Aufpassen tust du ja sowieso nie! Aber... selbst wenn, kapieren würdest du es eh nicht! Also, wenn du schon nicht dem Unterricht folgst, dann sei wenigstens so ruhig, dass andere etwas vom Unterricht mitbekommen!", sagte auf einmal Hermione mit wütender Stimme.

„Sei ruhig, du dreckiges Schlammblut! Du bist es doch nicht einmal wert zu existieren!", zischte Pansy wütend.

Hermione ignorierte sie.

Draco nahm Pansy nur nebenbei wahr. Er achtete nie besonders auf sie. Er merkte trotzdem, dass sie die ganze Zeit versuchte, seinen Blick aufzufangen.

_Sie lästert gerade über diese Schlammblüterfreundin von Potter, und sieht mich dabei die ganze Zeit an... gerade so als ob sie will, dass ich es auch ja mitbekomme!_, dachte er kopfschüttelnd.

Es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal, was Pansy tat. Sie war nicht viel mehr als ein Nutzmittel.

Er überlegte, warum er nur von Idioten umgeben war. _Also an mir kann es nicht liegen... gutaussehend, charmant..._,dachte er grinsend nach.

Draco blickte auf Crabbe und Goyle. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, wer von ihnen am meisten essen konnte.

Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen.

_Nein, auf Dauer sind die beiden keine guten Freunde. Und schlaue erst recht nicht_. Er blickte zu Hermione.

_Sie ist wenigstens klug, und beim Winterball hat sie bewiesen, dass auch sie hübsch sein kann. Warum ist Potter nicht mit Granger zusammen? Dann würde er wenigstens Cho in Ruhe lassen...  
_  
Vielleicht war dies der Anfang eines Plans, der gut werden konnte. Oder aber auch nur ein in Vergessenheit geraten werdender Gedanken.

Nach der Stunde lief Pansy ohne Zeit zu verschwenden direkt zu Draco, Jessica und Miranda im Schlepptau.

„Pansy", sagte Draco und nickte ihr zu.

„Hey... Draco!", sagte Pansy und sie war tatsächlich etwas nervös. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Also, wir haben schon sehr viel zusammen gemacht, und..."

Dracos Blick schweifte ab. Nach links, zum See. Dort saß Cho, umgeben von einer Traube aus Freundinnen. Wie üblich.

_Sie ist ziemlich beliebt... zu recht.  
_  
Er wandte den Blick wieder nach rechts um zu sehen, was Crabbe und Goyle taten, und fing dabei unabsichtlich den Blick von Jessica auf. Sie grinste ihn wissend an. Er betrachtete ihre blonden Haare. Sie war recht klein und zierlich. Neben Miranda fiel sie nicht mal besonders auf. Miranda war mehr als gut gebaut. Aber wenn man sich näher mit Jessica befasste...

_Na ja, schlecht sieht sie ja nicht aus.. .Vielleicht fange ich ja was mit ihr an. Man ist ja offen für alles. Allerdings würde ich damit nicht nur ihr Herz brechen,_ dachte er belustigt.

Plötzlich riss ihn Pansys schrille Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Draco, hör mir zu!"

_Er ist fast als ob ich nicht da wäre...Er sieht mich schon an, aber es ist als würde er durch mich hindurchschauen, als ob ich durchsichtig wäre. Doch sein Blick hat ein Ziel. Was er wohl hinter mir sieht?_

Doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Sie würde es einfach direkt angehen.

„Draco, liebst du mich?", fragte sie Draco direkt und ihre Augen blickten hoffnungsvoll ihn seine, und verloren sich genauso hoffnungslos darin...

Erschrocken blickte Draco Pansy an.

_War das ihr wichtig? Das er sie ehrlich und bedingungslos liebte? Nur sie?_ Es war ihm natürlich klar, dass sie früher oder später diese Frage stellen würde. Natürlich, er konnte sie anlügen, aber er kannte bessere Methoden.

„Hey, Pansy... Muss man es gleich aussprechen?" Er blickte sie an. In seinen Augen lag die Ruhe selbst. Sein Blick huschte schnell zu Cho, die immer noch am See saß. Sie lachte, und sah dabei aus wie ein Engel.

Er wandte sich wieder Pansy zu.

Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, auch diese Situation so zu retten, dass er dabei als Gewinner hervorging.

Also packte er einfach Pansys Schultern und küsste Sie. Sie war erst überrascht, zögernd, doch dann erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Sie wird für die nächste zeit zufrieden sein, lächelte er innerlich.

Als Pansy, Miranda und Jessica an diesem Abend in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, kam das Gespräch- wie fast immer- ziemlich schnell auf das Thema Draco.

„Also Pansy, wenn ich ehrlich bin, natürlich wird es dir nicht gefallen, aber Draco liebt dich ganz bestimmt nicht!", versuchte Miranda vorsichtig einzuleiten.

Selbstverständlich gefiel Pansy dies überhaupt nicht.

„Ach ja?", keifte sie, so giftig wie sie konnte. „Und was lässt dich das denken?" Scheinbar desinteressiert schaute sie Miranda an. Selbstverständlich brannte alles in ihr danach, den Grund zu hören.

„Nun, Draco hat beim Gespräch heute die ganze Zeit jemanden angestarrt. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass du es nicht warst! Aber Liebe macht ja bekanntlich blind, deshalb merkst du davon ja sowieso nichts ", sagte Jessica und grinste. Ein wenig belustigt war Jessica schon.

Miranda meinte plötzlich: „Ich glaube Jessica hat recht- mir ist es auch aufgefallen! Er war- nun ja-einfach abwesend." Sie liebte es, etwas zu wissen. Und dies natürlich nicht gleich Pansy mitzuteilen.

Langsam wurde Pansy ungeduldig. Sie hasste es zu warten. Es wurde ihr schon immer alles sofort gegeben, und dies verhielt sich mit solchen Dingen nicht anders.

Schließlich siegte in Miranda das Mitleid und sie verriet was sie wusste: „Er hat die ganze Zeit zum See gestarrt. Und- oh wunder- wer sitzt da wohl?"

Jessica lächelte wissend. „Na, das ist ganz einfach, die Ravenclaws sitzen dort immer."

Pansy erbleichte. Aber, hatte er sie nicht geküsst? Mit seiner kühlen, seltsam gefühlslosen, aber doch so auf sie anziehend wirkenden Art. Wie konnte er da die ganze Zeit auf eine andere Person fixiert sein?

„Kennt ihr Namen?", brachte sie heraus.

Jessica überlegte. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, waren es... Hmm... Ich weiß nicht genau, sie waren weiter weg und es ist nicht genau feststellbar auf wen er genau schaute..."

„Labere nicht so blöd daher und komm endlich auf den Punkt.", sagte Pansy kühl.

„Äh, ja, also es sind drei in der Richtung gewesen, aber ich weiß nur von einer den Namen."

Miranda starrte sie an. Pansy bedeutete Jessica weiterzureden.

„Cho Chang."

Pansy kannte diese Person nicht und hatte sie auch noch nie getroffen, aber momentan hasste sie Cho von ganzem Herzen.

„Wisst ihr etwas über Cho Chang? Na los Miranda, wenn es um Klatsch geht bist du doch sonst immer die erste die ihre Hand hebt!"

Pansy war eindeutig sehr schlecht gelaunt und so verziehen Miranda und Jessica ihr ihre Gemeinheiten, die sie sowieso, wenn auch in (leicht) geringerer Form, schon gewohnt waren.

„Nun ja Pansy, du bist auch nicht gerade die letzte die..." Miranda machte eine kurze Pause. Sie sah Pansy an und da sie keinen Streit wollte, denn Pansys Blicke waren wirklich kurz davor Leute zu töten, fuhr sie schnell mit dem eigentlichen Thema fort.

„Cho Chang ist eine Asiatin. Sie hat längeres, schwarzes Haar- ungefähr wie deins, Pansy. Sie ist sehr beliebt in den drei andern Häusern und hat besonders im ihrem Haus, wie du schon weißt, Ravenclaw, ziemlich viele „Anhänger". Die Jungs laufen ihr Reihenweise hinterher. Aber sie ist wohl sehr wählerisch, nimmt nur das beste vom besten- oder vom beliebtesten? - wie zum Beispiel die Berühmtheit Harry Potter. Trafen sich ein paar Mal, haben sich dann aber anscheinend gestritten. Wie ihre Freunde heißen, könnte ich schnell herausfinden, ich hab da so einen Kontakt aus Ravenclaw- er ist ja schon ganz nett, aber...", sie musste lachen.

Bei Miranda musste sich niemand wundern, dass sie in Slytherin war. Man konnte kaum eine fiesere und intrigantere Person finden. Um es einfach zu sagen: Sie machte Pansy schon ganz gut Konkurrenz. Was darauf hindeuten kann, was für eine unangenehme Person Pansy werden kann.

Pansy grinste. „Aber morgen ist er nicht mehr aktuell und überhaupt, er ist es nie gewesen, ich wollte nur seine Freundin- oder jetzt besser Ex- damit ärgern.", zitierte sie den von Miranda schon so oft benutzen Satz.

„Genau.", Mirandas Augen blitzten vor Freude. Noch hatte es seine Freundin nicht erfahren, aber Miranda würde dafür sorgen, dass es schnell geschah.

Jessica schmunzelte. „Irgendwie bist du ja richtig fies."

Pansy stimmte ihr zu. „Und genau deshalb darfst du dir was schönes wegen Cho Chang ausdenken. Diese Nacht noch. Morgen will ich etwas hören, verstanden?"

Miranda hatte verstanden, deshalb antwortete sie auch nicht sondern ging, von Jessica begleitet, in den Schlafsaal.

Pansy blieb allein in dem Raum zurück. Es war schon sehr spät. Alle Schüler waren schon längst im Schlafsaal und die meisten sogar schon am schlafen.

Lange noch blickte sie gedankenverloren in die Flammen des Kamins.


	2. Chapter 2

Alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling außer wenigen Ausnahmen. Kritik deutlich gewünscht.

In dieser Nacht konnte Pansy nicht so schnell einschlafen.

Sie hatte sich zwar in den Schlafsaal hochgeschleppt, um noch etwas zu schlafen, aber zu viele Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf.

Miranda und Jessica dagegen schliefen bereits.

_Schön für die beiden,_ dachte Pansy ärgerlich.

Sie kroch in ihr Bett.

Statt einzuschlafen starrte sie an die Decke und überlegte angestrengt.

_Cho Chang... _  
Wenn ihr der Name nur etwas sagen würde.

Mit Ravenclaw hatte sie bisher nicht viel zu tun gehabt.

Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund: Desinteresse.

_Ich kenne nur Leute aus Slytherin und die wichtigsten aus Gryffindor_, wurde Pansy bewusst. Andere Menschen kennen lernen und überhaupt soziale Kontakte Pflegen waren absolut nicht ihren Stärken.

Wie von alleine schwenkten ihre Gedanken plötzlich zu Draco. Sie hatte versucht dies zu vermeiden, doch letztendlich war es unvermeidbar gewesen.

_Bin ich wirklich so blind, wie es Jessica immer sagt?_, fragte sie sich. Diese Frage war, wenn man ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, nicht besonders schwer.

_Wenn Draco in der Nähe ist, nehme ich nur ihn wahr. Was in der Umgebung passiert, bekomme ich gar nicht mit..._

Und während sich ihre Gedanken weiter um Draco drehten, schlief sie nach einer Weile wider Erwarten ein.

Als Miranda und Jessica wach wurden, war Pansy noch am schlafen.

„Wir sollten sie wecken.", flüsterte Jessica.

Miranda nickte nur und ging auf Pansy zu. Sie grinste und rief ihr so laut sie konnte ins Ohr: „Schnell, Pansy! Draco ist hier! Wach auf! Er..."

Pansy wachte auf und starrte sie geschockt an. „Was? Wo? Er ist hier...?", stammelte sie. Nach einer Weile war sie endgültig wach. „Argh... MIRANDA! Konntest du mich nicht normal wecken?", sagte Pansy wütend und beleidigt.

Miranda lachte nur als Antwort und fing an sich umzuziehen. Diesem Beispiel folgten die andern und danach gingen sie in die große Halle.

Sie setzen sich an ein Ende des Slytherintisches . Mit einem Blick stellte Pansy fest, dass Draco am anderen Ende saß.

„Ich könnte ja schon mal anfangen...ihr wisst schon!", sagte Miranda.

„Ah, du meinst wegen...", Jessica nickte mit ihrem Kopf Richtung Draco.

„Genau. Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern. Ihr wartet hier!", sagte Miranda und wollte Richtung Ravenclawtisch gehen.

„Warte!", sagte Pansy, „Wie sehen denn deine Haare aus?"

Miranda fuhr sich durch das sonst perfekt gestylte Haar. _Ein bisschen verstrubbelt_, gestand sie sich ein. Sie hatte heute morgen den Haarglatt-Zauber vergessen. Dieser wirkte zwar nicht bei solchem Haar wie von Hermione Granger, aber wenn das Haar nur wie bei Miranda etwas verstrubbelt war, wirkte es wahre Wunder.

Pansy holte dies mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes nach. „Danke.", sagte Miranda. „Ich gehe jetzt lieber zu...", sie musste kurz überlegen, was Jessica ein Kopfschütteln entlockte, „Terry heißt er."

Pansy antwortete nicht mehr. Sie starrte auf Draco. Ihr ein und alles.

Miranda ging und Jessica blickte ihr grinsend nach. Pansy seufzte.

Draco saß wie immer zwischen Crabbe und Goyle.

_Pansy dürfte für die nächste Zeit ruhiggestellt sein... ich brauche Zeit._

Die ganze Zeit starrte sie ihn an. Er spürte ihre Blicke wie heiße Nadeln in seinem Gesicht.

_Sie liebt mich wirklich und von ganzem Herzen.,_ dachte Draco_ Und sie ist nicht mal hässlich...Ach, was labere ich da für eine Scheiße, ich habe besseres zu tun. Nämlich Planen.  
_  
Er überlegte.

Die Idee quälte ihn. Hermione Granger. Er musste sie mit Harry Potter zusammenbringen. Nur wie?

_Natürlich...,_ überlegte er grinsend. _Ich könnte Hermione Granger verführen und ihr ihre geheimsten Gedanken entlocken, ohne dass sie etwas merken würde. Dafür benötige ich nicht einmal schwarze Magie. Doch wie soll ich sie mit Harry Potter zusammenbringen, wenn ich selbst etwas mit ihr anfange? Nein, ich muss mich mit ihr anfreunden.  
_  
Doch das lag nicht in Dracos Natur... er konnte nur verführen. Und das sogar besonders gut.

_Nach dem Essen_, beschloss er.

Miranda ging zum Ravenclawtisch.

Terry bemerkte sie und lächelte sie an.

_Irgendwie süß...,_ dachte sie und musste automatisch zurücklächeln.

Doch dann besann sie sich des Zweckes dieser Sache.

„Hi Terry!", sagte sie und blickte ihn an. Sie blickte ihn nicht einfach so an, sondern mit einem Blick der unter die Haut ging.

„Hey, Miranda! Du...", er beendete den Satz nicht. Es war klar was er dachte- es war nicht normal, dass Miranda einfach zu ihm ging. Zu einem Ravenclaw. Nicht, dass ihn das nicht freuen würde.

„Äh Terry. Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", sagte Miranda zuckersüß.

„Natürlich.", sagte er und deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass er auf die Frage wartete.

„Du kennst doch sicher Cho Chang?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Terry reagierte verwirrt, gab aber allzu gern Auskunft.

„Natürlich. Suchst du sie? Sie sitzt...", sagte er, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Sie hat zwei beste Freundinnen. Weißt du wie sie heißen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Natürlich. Du meinst Mindy Mandfort und Cathy Harlow."

„Kannst du mir sie zeigen?", fragte Miranda interessiert.

Er tat dies und Miranda bedankte sich mit einem Kuss auf Terrys Wange. „Wir sehen uns sicher bald. Bis dann.", verabschiedete sie sich und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Slytherintisch zurück.

Sie wurde von Pansy und Jessica neugierig erwartet. „Und, wer ist es denn nun?", fragte Pansy mit einer Stimme, die ein vorbildliches Beispiel für ihre Ungeduld war.

„Also, Cho Chang natürlich und ihre Freundinnen sind Mindy Mandfort und Cathy Harlow. Sie sitzen dort am Ravenclawtisch: Die rothaarige neben Cho ist Mandfort", sie zeigte auf Mindy Mandfort, „ und die blonde ist Harlow.", sie tat dies noch mal mit Cathy Harlow.

„Oh!", sagte Jessica.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Miranda.

„Ich weiß wer es ist! Die rothaarige, Mandfort! Ich habe Draco beobachtet und ich wusste das er in die Richtung schaute und ich bin mir sicher, dass es sie war! Ich hab mir nur nicht merken können, weil ich ihren Namen nicht kannte!", fiel es Jessica ein.

„Rote Haare konnte ich noch nie leiden! Ich habe seinen Geschmack unterschätzt!", sagte Miranda und verzog das Gesicht.

„Seid ruhig!", sagte Pansy, „Ich muss nachdenken..."

Draco schaffte es immer jede Situation, sei sie noch so heikel, für sich zu nutzen und dabei sogar noch als Held hervorzugehen. Genau das versuchte jetzt Pansy.

_Was kann ich schon machen? Mindy Mandfort aus dem Weg räumen? Nein, so etwas kommt nicht in Frage. Obwohl die Idee sehr verlockend ist,_ dachte sie schmunzelnd.

_Aber ich kann versuchen sie auszustechen! Die Haare rot färben?_

Pansy stellte sich mit Mindys rotem Haar vor. Ein humorloses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

_Nein, egal wie sehr ich versuchen werde Mindy zu sein, ich werde immer Pansy sein... Es sei denn...  
_  
Pansy lächelte selbstgefällig. Und diesmal war es echt.

_Ganz einfach. Ich gehe zu ihr und...ja, was dann?_

Verzweifelt blickte Draco Hermione an.

_Wo sie auch immer in Begleitung von diesen beiden Idioten Weasley und Potter ist. Und, ja klar, von ihrem Erzfeind wird sie auch gerade Liebestipps annehmen. Das ist nicht ganz einfach. Hey, wie praktisch! Sie geht alleine vor, wahrscheinlich zur Bibliothek. Wie kann man nur eine so unverbesserliche Streberin sein, _wunderte er sich._  
_  
„Ich gehe alleine vor. Wartet nicht auf mich.", sagte Draco noch schnell zu Crabbe und Goyle, dann ging er ihr nach.

Als er und Hermione zu zweit in einem Korridor waren, riskierte er es.

„Gra- , Hermione!", rief er.

Sie drehte sich um und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Malfoy, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für deine Gemeinheiten!", sagte sie genervt und wollte sich wieder umdrehen.

Dass er sie mit Hermione angesprochen hatte, war ihr anscheinend nicht aufgefallen.

„Nein, warte! Ich...will dich nur etwas fragen! Nur...so!", sagte er und hoffte, dass sie ihm glaubte.


	3. Chapter 3

Alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling außer wenigen Ausnahmen. Kritik deutlich gewünscht. Pairings sind noch so gut wie offen, Wünsche können also geäußert werden.

Nach dem Essen waren Pansy, Miranda und Jessica wieder im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also", begann Pansy. „Wir werden die Wahrheit ziemlich schnell aus Draco rausbekommen. Ich habe mir viele Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht." Sie schaute in die Runde. Jessica blickte sie leicht skeptisch an.

„Es trifft sich geradezu hervorragend, dass wir zu dritt sind.", erklärte Pansy eifrig. Jessicas Blick war nun vollends mitleidig auf Pansy gerichtet, während Miranda schlichtweg verdutzt guckte.

Pansy seufzte. „Jessica, guck nicht so blöd. Ihr habt bestimmt schon mal etwas von dem Vielsafttrank gehört, selbst wenn ihr ihn beim besten Willen sicher nicht alleine brauen könnt.. ", sagte sie in ihrer üblichen überheblichen Art. Jessica schnaubte nun leicht verächtlich, widersprach aber wie gewohnt nicht. Sie war im Gegensatz zu Miranda ziemlich intelligent, aber Pansy würde das wohl für immer geschickt ignorieren.

„Wir werden einfach mal die Rolle der drei Ravenclaws übernehmen. Ich werde natürlich diese Mindy sein. Wenn er was von ihr will finde ich das so auf jeden Fall heraus. Ich kann dann ganz einfach als seine große Liebe Spaß mit ihm haben...", sagte Pansy mit träumerischer Stimme.

Miranda erwiderte zaghaft: „Ehm.. mal abgesehen davon, dass das ganze total verrückt klingt... Dir ist schon klar, dass Draco dann mit Miranda abschiebt? Also... ihrem Körper, nicht deinem..." Pansy blickte sie mit vernichtendem Blick an, als ob sie Miranda verbieten wollte, ihre Träume zu zerstören.

„Der erste Satz von Miranda ist schon ganz richtig. Absolut total verrückt. Vor allem weil du weder an die Reagenzien kommst, noch einfach als Doppelgänger rumlaufen kannst ohne dass es bemerkt wird. Zudem hat Miranda auch sonst recht. Was nutzt es dir seine Liebe zu genießen, wenn du gar nicht in deinem eigenen Körper bist? Förderst du nicht eigentlich damit die Beziehung der beiden...?", überlegte Jessica.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich Pansy zurück in den Sessel. „Was wollt ihr denn. Wie haben mehr als genug Zeit zum Planen. Ob die Gefühle echt sind kann euch doch egal sein, das ist am ehesten und wenn überhaupt mein Problem. Es geht in erster Linie darum die Wahrheit rauszufinden. Vielleicht will er auch garnichts von ihr und am Ende blamiere ich sie noch.", grinste Pansy.

Jessica schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf, als ob sie in diesem Moment aufgehört hätte daran zu glauben, sie könnte diesen Plan aus Pansys Kopf schlagen.

„Gut. Das wichtigste für den Trank- ja Pansy, das weiß sogar ich- sind die Reagenzien unserer Gegenüber. Ein Teil von ihnen. Und wie willst du bitte daran kommen? Von den anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen. Ich glaube das hier ist sogar noch am einfachsten", fragte Jessica und blickte Pansy immer noch nicht überzeugt an.

Diese rieb sich kurz mit der Hand die Schläfen. „Am einfachsten wären Haare denke ich, die fallen sowieso aus. Ich nehme einfach mal an, niemand hat von euch hat Lust den Massenmörder zu mimen und ein paar Fingerchen abzuhacken? Dachte ich mir. Miranda.", sprach sie ihre Freundin bestimmt an.

Deren Blick wurde wieder um einiges aufmerksamer, als sie ihren Namen hörte und blickte Pansy nun fragend an.

„Du hast doch diesen Kerl aus Ravenclaw, der total auf dich steht. Wir brauchen unbedingt ihr Passwort. Ich denke für ne Verabredung oder so gibt er es dir schon. Wir schleichen uns in ihren Schlafraum, klauen ein paar Haare und das war's schon.", sagte Pansy nun schon fast begeistert.

„Und niemand wird merken, dass wir aus Slytherin sind. Selbstverständlich.", erwiderte Jessica ironisch.

„Wir werden eben einen Zeitpunkt wählen, an dem niemand da ist. Mittagessen dürfte reichen, wenn bei einer Mahlzeit jeder da ist, dann bei dieser. Ansonsten kommen wir mit den wenigen Magersüchtigen die übrig bleiben schon klar." Pansy wurde, umso weiter sie mit ihrem Plan kam, immer zufriedener.

Miranda mischte sich nun auch ein: „Also soll ich diesen Terry einfach ausnutzen, ihm etwas vorspielen, ihn anlügen und ihm das Herz brechen, nur damit wir unsere Intrigen ausspielen können?", fragte sie.

„Ja.", sagte Pansy schlicht.

„Ok.", grinste Miranda. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich habe ihm ja auch versprochen, dass wir uns noch mal sehen. Und er ist echt süß. Aber in Ravenclaw sollte er eigentlich so schlau sein... meint ihr nicht, dass er sich wundert wenn ich das Passwort haben will?" Innerlich hatte sie den Funken eines schlechten Gewissens. Sie ignorierte das aufkeimende Gefühl. So etwas konnte sie überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

Jessica überlegte sich, ob Miranda wirklich so ein intrigantes Miststück sein konnte und behielt ihre Meinung einfach, wie so oft, bei sich. „Wenigstens kannst du jetzt seinen Namen. Gratuliere. Und naja Miranda... wenn du ihn richtig ablenkst wird ihm das egal sein."

„Hey, wisst ihr was?", warf Pansy dazwischen. „Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr an Draco gedacht. Naja. Indirekt vielleicht. Aber nicht direkt." Vielleicht versuchte sie sich auch nur einzureden, nicht verrückt nach ihm zu sein.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen verkniffen sich jegliches Kommentar und lächelten bloß. Sie kannten das Ganze schon zur genüge.

Stattdessen sagte Miranda: „Wir werden also auf jeden Fall bis Morgen warten müssen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir einfach ohne Erwartungen an die Sache gehen..."

„Damit wir nicht auf dich los gehen, wenn du versagst", meinte Jessica trocken.

Miranda blickte sie ärgerlich an. „Du machst hier ja wohl überhaupt nichts, oder? Von daher brauchst du..."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Du kannst ganz bestimmt am wenigsten von uns in Zaubertränke und um einen solchen geht es hier ja schließlich..."

Pansy ging erst gar nicht auf die kleinen Streitereien der beiden ein. Sie war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und ihrer Idee. Und ihrer Meinung sollten die anderen sich auch dem widmen.

„Das ist jetzt absolut egal, ihr zwei. Ich denke Jessica übernimmt dann Cho und Miranda die andere da, ehm..."

„Cathy Harlow.", half ihr Miranda weiter.

„Genau. Ich habe kurz über die Zutaten nachgedacht. Ich glaube wir sollten uns deswegen nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen. Professor Snape wird mir die Zutaten sicher geben, wobei... nicht alle auf einmal. Er wird sich sonst sicher zusammenreimen können was ich brauen will..."

„Dann tu doch einfach so als ob du ebendiesen Trank üben willst. Du willst schließlich gut sein in Zaubertränke... ach Pansy, schleimen konntest du doch schon immer gut.", grinste Jessica.

Pansy war in der Tat ein Mensch, der sich, wenn die nutzen daraus ziehen konnte, nur allzu gern bei anderen einschleimte. „Ich muss nur dafür sorgen, dass von dem Zeug was ich dann brauche drei Gläser übrig bleiben. Er wird es mir bestimmt nicht einpacken und mit einem „Viel Spaß damit" mitgeben. Aber das dürfte auch nicht so schwer werden. Alles in allem brauchen wir einfach nur sehr viel Glück und müssen bis Morgen Mittag warten."

„_Nur_", seufzte Jessica.

„Nein, warte! Ich...will dich nur etwas fragen! Nur...so!", sagte Draco.

Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja, na klar Malfoy. Weißt du wie viel Lust ich auf dich habe? Ja, genau! Gar keine." Sie verlagerte das Gewicht der erstaunlich vielen Bücher auf ihrem Arm.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie ungeachtet Draco weiter und verschwand im nächsten Seitenkorridor.

Draco blieb einfach stehen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie nicht gerade Lust auf ein Kaffeekränzchen mit ihm hatte, aber dass sie ihm gleich weglief hatte er nicht erwartet. Zu spät reagiert hatte er auch noch, sie war ihm einfach entwischt. Er seufzte resigniert. Er hatte versagt noch bevor er es versuchen konnte.

_Aber wo soll sie denn schon sein. Ich weiß es doch ganz genau..._

Er folgte ihrem Weg und ging in die Bibliothek.

Als er sie betrat blickte er sich um. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, jedoch meistens Nachts oder Abends und war damit selten ungestört. In der Regel war er hier ganz alleine. Niemand, der da war und ihn stören konnte. Das war ihm am liebsten. Zu dieser Zeit, es war Nachmittag, war die Bibliothek schlichtweg voll. Er hätte ernsthaft nie erwartet, dass es auf dieser Schule so viele Menschen gab, die das geschriebene Wort schätzten.

Er musste den Blick öfters schweifen lassen, bevor er Hermione fand. Sie hatte sich anscheinend in die allerletzte Ecke gesetzt. _Hätte ich auch getan, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben wöllte_, überlegte sich Draco.

Er ging lautlos auf sie zu und setzte sich ebenso still vor sie. Sie war komplett in ihr Buch vertieft. Wieder einmal sprach er sie an, aber diesmal mit der Hoffnung sie würde nicht weglaufen. „Nochmals Hallo."

Mit einem genervtem Stöhnen blickte Hermione auf. „Das gibt es doch einfach nicht. Wieso bist du hier? Folgst du mir etwa? Du krankes, mitleiderregendes..."

„Stopp Hermione. Bevor du etwas sagst was dir hinterher leid tut.", unterbrach sie Draco ruhig.

Sie verzog wütend ihr Gesicht „Ach? Willst du mir etwa drohen? Vor der Bibliothekarin? Du warst ja schon immer dumm, aber..."

Abermals ließ er sie nicht aussprechen und sagte schnell: „Vergiss es einfach. Das mit dem Beleidigen. Ernsthaft. Ich habe keinerlei Ambition jetzt etwas gemeines zu dir zu sagen. Ich habe auch gar keinen Grund dazu..."

Hermione konnte nicht antworten. Sie war schlichtweg sprachlos. Dann, als ihr Gehirn langsam wieder einsetzte, überlegte sie fieberhaft wann Draco sie das letzte Mal beleidigt hatte. Es wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen. Sie blinzelte ihn, immer noch unfähig etwas zu sagen, an.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das gefällt mir schon bei weitem besser. So siehst du auch viel netter aus, wenn du mich nicht ungedingt umbringen willst."

Ihre Miene wechselte nun zum leicht genervten. Anscheinend war sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit. „Und, Malfoy was willst du jetzt von mir? Hausaufgaben? Nachhilfe?"

„Hilfe. Das klingt schon mal nicht schlecht.", sagte er, aber sonderlich leicht fiel es ihm nicht. Hilfe. Er mochte das Wort aus seinem Mund und besonders in diesem Zusammenhang überhaupt nicht.

Skeptisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht."

„Eine Frage. Ich möchte sie dir stellen und ich meine sie absolut ernst.", erklärte er.

Hermione wurde sich ihrer Situation bewusst und fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich auf den Arm genommen. Wenn man bedachte wer im Moment in welcher Weise mit ihr redete.

„Wenn ich dich danach schnell los bin, ist es mir egal... aber ich will meine Ruhe haben, wie du siehst übersetzte ich gerade diesen Text hier für Alte Runen, er stammt..."

„Unglaublich interessant Hermione, aber ich stelle lieber meine Frage." Er überlegte wie oft er sie unterbrechen musste und kam zu dem Beschluss, dass sie eindeutig zuviel redete.

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht mit Potter zusammen?", fragte er und versuchte teilweise desinteressiert zu wirken.

Zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit war Hermione sprachlos. Aber nicht lang. „Oh. Mein. Gott.", sagte sie. „Du bist so ein krankes Schwein.", brachte sie wütend hervor. „Wage es nicht noch einmal unter meine Augen zu treten, falls du nicht dieses Mal für immer ein Frettchen bleiben willst... RAUS!", schrie sie das letzte Wort.

„Schon okay", sagte Draco mit einem Blick auf die Bibliothekarin, die schon in die Richtung blickte und vermutlich gleich angelaufen kam. Natürlich konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich verbieten hier zu sein, aber er hatte keine große Lust sich mit Madam Pince auseinander zu setzten und verschwand schnellstmöglich aus diesem Raum.

Alles in allem hatte er das Gefühl weitergekommen zu sein. Natürlich mochte sie ihn noch lange nicht, aber sie hatte mit ihm geredet ohne einen _richtigen _Fluch auf ihn zu hetzen. Wirklich, er konnte zufrieden mit sich sein. Mit dem Gefühl kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Alles Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling außer wenigen Ausnahmen. Kritik deutlich gewünscht. Pairings sind noch so gut wie offen, Wünsche können also geäußert werden.

Ich möchte mich für die durchweg positiven Kommentare bedanken, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer. )

xxx

Die Zeit zum nächsten Tag verging recht schnell, vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Zumindest für Miranda. Sie hatte sich genug Gedanken über Terry gemacht und ihre moralischen Bedenken wurden vermutlich das erste Mal in Bewegung gesetzt. Am liebsten würde sie die ganze Sache vergessen und nicht die erste Person in ihrem Leben ausnutzen, die sie wirklich interessant fand.

Sie befanden sich gerade in Geschichte der Zauberei, ein Fach, das sich ausgezeichnet zum Nachdenken eignete. Ablenkung mit Unterricht war selbst beim besten Willen nicht möglich. Es würde in nicht allzu langer Zeit klingeln und Miranda konnte nichts gegen das unaufhaltsame Unheil tun.

Pansy hingegen hielt es kaum noch aus. Die ganzen Unterrichtsstunden hatte sie ihre Freundinnen genervt bis zumindest Jessica das Mittagessen kaum noch erwarten konnte.

„Also Miranda, du weißt was du tun musst?", fragte Pansy zum wiederholten Mal. Jessica war kurz davor ihren Kopf einfach auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen. Sie würde nicht mal sonderlich auffallen, da fast alle ihre Mitschüler in ebendieser Position schlafend auf dem Tisch lagen. Miranda brachte nicht mehr als einen Seufzer hervor.

„Pansy, reg dich doch endlich ab. Als ob das so schwer wäre dieses verdammte Passwort zu bekommen.", sagte Jessica schon fast verzweifelt. Sie blickte sich kurz um, aus Angst jemand könnte ihrem Gespräch folgen, aber aufmerksame Ohren gab es hier keine.

Jessica blickte Miranda an. „Aber in einer Sache hat Pansy recht. Du solltest nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Eine Verabredung vorher könnte nicht schaden. Das richtige Ambiente und so weiter. Dann musst du nur noch den richtigen Moment abwarten, in der er in der richtigen Verfassung ist dir alles zu erzählen.", sagte sie mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen.

Der Stich in ihrer Brust bei diesen Worten verriet Miranda alles. Seit wann waren ihr Gefühle anderer, insbesondere die männlicher Wesen, wichtig? Als ob sie nicht schon oft genug Menschen ausgenutzt hätte. „Ein Date? Naja... eigentlich hast du recht. Ich habe auch nicht wirklich etwas gegen eine Verabredung mit ihm..."

Die Art wie sie es sagte entlockte Jessica ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Oh Miranda. Du bist so einfach zu durchschauen. Gib es doch einfach zu, du hast dich..." Das Geräusch der Glocke unterbrach sie, zu Mirandas Freuden.

Pansy war die ganze Zeit weder interessiert noch wirklich weiter anwesend gewesen und hatte dem Gespräch so nicht wirklich weiter gefolgt. Der Grund war einfach. Er war männlich und saß ein paar Reihen weiter vorne. Nur allzu leicht ließ sie sich von ihm Ablenken. Das Geräusch holte sie wieder aus ihren Träumen in die Realität zurück und sie sprang auf. Nur Mühevoll konnte sie ihren Blick von Draco abwenden. „Es ist so weit. Endlich. Wenn es jetzt nicht klappt, können wir alles vergessen.", redete sie aufgeregt vor sich hin. Hastig packten die drei ihre Unterlagen zusammen und drängelten sich aus dem Raum.

xxx

In der Großen Halle angelangt versuchte Miranda erst gar nicht zu Essen. Sie wusste Pansy würde es sie gar nicht erst versuchen lassen. Einerseits freute sie sich auch, einen Grund zu haben zu Terry zu gehen. Wenn sie nur nicht so aufgeregt wäre.

Sie stand auf und hörte noch wie die anderen ihr Glück wünschten. Langsam ging sie auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws zu. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, da sie nicht wirklich ihre Umwelt wahrnahm. Ihr Blick war nur darauf gerichtet ihn zu finden. Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte störte sie irgendetwas.

_Warum zum Teufel sitzt er neben Cho und ihren Freundinnen, _dachte sie leicht schockiert. Das passte ihr überhaupt nicht. Vor allem wenn sie hören sollten, dass sie das Passwort wusste. Sollte alles rauskommen, war es einfach Schuldige zu finden. Aber es war nicht nur das. Es war auch ein erster Hauch von Eifersucht.

Miranda ging verbissen auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn mit einem bezauberndem Lächeln an.

Er blickte von seinem Teller auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war milde überrascht. Sie hatte es zum zweiten Mal geschafft, wider seiner Erwartungen zu erscheinen.

„Hey Terry. Würde es dich stören kurz mit mir zu sprechen?", fragte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme.

„Nun ja... ich esse gerade.", antwortete er und klang nicht gerade begeistert.

Das traf Miranda mehr als sie gedacht hätte. Es war eine indirekte Abweisung, aber das genügte ihr nicht um sich abwimmeln zu lassen.

„Nur kurz", sagte sie leicht herrisch und schleifte ihn mit.

Etwas abseits von den Tischen kam sie zum stehen. Er blickte sie fragend an.

„Hast du morgen eigentlich schon etwas vor?", fragte sie ziemlich direkt. Der nächste Tag würde ein Samstag sein und damit der absolut favorisierte Tag für Verabredungen.

Terry lächelte leicht. „Soll das ein Date werden?"

Miranda verstand nicht, warum Terry nicht vor Freude jubelte. Sie verstand in diesem Moment die Welt nicht.

„Ja, wenn du es so nennen willst...", erwiderte sie.

Terry lächelte nun mehr. „Ich habe morgen schon eins. Ich werde den Tag leider schon mit jemand anderem Verbringen."

Die Welt, die Miranda eben noch nicht verstand, drohte nun einzustürzen. Die Gefühle rauschten durch sie und sie musste sich beherrschen noch bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben und vor allem Würde zu bewaren. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, aber ihre Antwort klang nun neutral.

„Wer ist es? Mit wem hast du ein Date?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Terry grinste und es war in Mirandas Augen das fieseste Grinsen, dass sie je gesehen hatte.

„Cathy Harlow."

Dieser eine Name genügte um die Welt, die eben noch nur damit gedroht hatte, einstürzen zu lassen.

xxx

Pansy und Jessica blieben am Tischen sitzen und aßen. Nun, das war die eigentliche Hauptbeschäftigung, aber sie waren viel mehr damit beschäftigt Miranda zu beobachten.

„Warum geht sie denn so langsam?", maulte Pansy.

„Was weiß ich. Vielleicht hat sie Angst. Diese Situation ist für sie gänzlich Ungewohnt.", versuchte Jessica zu erklären.

Pansy zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „Mir egal wie sie es macht. Ich habe das Gefühl ich sollte mal wieder mit Draco reden. Wenn ich darauf warte bis er zu mir kommt, werde ich noch alt ohne ihn jemals wiederzusehen."

„Wenn das kein gutes Zeichen ist", sagte Jessica und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über Pansys sturen Glauben, Draco würde sie tief in seinem Inneren lieben.

Pansy blickte sie leicht verächtlich an. „Tu nicht so. Du hast absolut keine Ahnung. Nicht von dem anderen Geschlecht. Geschweige denn einer Beziehung."

Sie blickte auf Miranda.

„Wohin geht sie denn jetzt? Muss sie denn unbedingt fast den Raum verlassen? Kannst du sie gut sehen?", fragte sie und streckte sich neugierig.

„Warum geht sie überhaupt weg?", wunderte Jessica sich, zum Teil auch wie Pansy das zwischen ihr und Draco Beziehung nennen konnte.

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall kurz zu Draco gehen.. Erzählt mir dann einfach alles. Viel Spaß beim Essen wüsche ich dir." Sie blickte suchend umher bis sie Draco am anderen Ende des Tisches fand. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als würde er sich absichtlich immer so weit wie möglich von ihr wegsetzen.

„Ich werde unglaublich viel davon haben", erwiderte Jessica in ihrer gewohnten trockenen Art.

xxx

Draco spielte das übliche Spiel und versuchte Pansys Blicke zu ignorieren.

_Verdammt, da setzt man sich schon an das andere Ende von diesem Tisch und man wird trotzdem penetriert. Als ob es im Unterricht nicht schon genug nerven würde..., _dachte er ärgerlich.

Sich auf seine Freunde zu konzentrieren versuchte er erst gar nicht. Wer Crabbe und Goyle jemals genauer beim Essen betrachtet hatte, wollte dies nie wieder tun.

In diesem Moment, bei dem intensiven Wunsch nach intelligenten Freunden, fiel ihm Hermione ein.

_Eigentlich wäre es gar nicht so unpraktisch sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Man kann immerhin aus allem seinen Nutzen ziehen, wenn man nur will. Genaugenommen passt es mir..._

„Hey Draco", riss ihn Pansy aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hmm", murrte er nur. SIE passte ihm in diesem Moment bestimmt nicht. „Was ist denn?", fragte er leicht genervt. In der selben Sekunde bemerkte er Pansys enttäuschtes Gesicht. Er konnte sie einfach nicht traurig sehen. Vielleicht war er irgendwo doch einfach zu nett. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das für diese Verhältnisse unglaublich gut gelungen war.

„Ich.. wollte dich nur mal wieder sehen. Du schaffst es immer mich geschickt zu ignorieren...", sagte sie leicht beleidigt, aber durchaus durch sein Lächeln besänftigt.

„Du weißt doch Pansy. Die Öffentlichkeit. Ich mag es einfach nicht so wenn... alle dabei zu sehen. Außerdem war ich in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt."

_Das stimmt allerdings. Und wenn sie wüsste womit würde sie die Decke hochgehen._

„Morgen ist Samstag. Ich finde wir sollten Ausgehen. Draco, die Öffentlichkeit ist mir ziemlich egal. Und wenn wir irgendwo hingehen... wird schon nicht jeder auf uns achten."

Er fragte sich wie schon so oft in seinem Leben warum er es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen konnte nein zu sagen. Es war nicht weil er sie liebte, nein dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Er nutzte sie auch nur zu seinem Vergnügen aus. Damit hatte er eher geringe Probleme. Aber er konnte ihr nicht einmal eine Verabredung ausschlagen. In gewisser Weise hing er an ihr. Warum auch immer.

„Gerne Pansy.", sagte er schlicht. Sein Blick schien hinter ihr zu verweilen.

„Hast du eigentlich bemerkt, dass eine deiner Freundinnen soeben ziemlich dramatisch aus der Halle gerannt ist, während die hübsche Blonde ihr gefolgt ist?", grinste er.

Pansy wusste, dass das „die hübsche Blonde" durchaus provokativ gemeint war, aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Sie ahnte, dass absolut nichts nach Plan gelaufen sein konnte und so brachte sie nur einen wütenden Laut von sich und rannte ebenfalls aus der Halle, in der sie einen grinsenden Draco zurückließ.

xxx

Sie hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet die beiden suchen zu müssen, aber weit gekommen waren sie nicht. Halb auf dem Weg in den Slytherin- Keller saßen die beiden in einem Flur.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Pansy und blickte verwirrt auf die beiden. „Den besten Ort habt ihr euch nicht gerade ausgesucht."

Miranda schien leicht apathisch zu sein und blickte nur auf den Boden.

Jessica seufzte. „Ist wohl nicht so wirklich nach Plan gelaufen, schätze ich. Aber sie hat nicht so ganz den Willen zu erzählen. Ist einfach so rausgerannt und hat sich dann hingesetzt. Warum auch immer auf harten Steinboden..."

Pansy stöhnte genervt auf. „Ist ja wunderbar. Und was ist jetzt schiefgelaufen? Miranda, los rede. Sofort!", sagte sie, wobei sie gegen Ende des Satzes immer lauter wurde.

Ihre schrille Stimme schien Miranda wieder in die Realität zu holen. Sie schaute Pansy nur an. Pansy blickte fordernd zurück.

„Er hat eine andere."

Jessica konnte ihre Verwunderung nicht im Ansatz verbergen. „Was? ER? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Jemand anderen als dich? Ich meine.. wer will das schon?"

Pansy hingegen sah noch leichte Hoffnungen. „Sie wird schon nicht so viel besser sein als du. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wer ist es denn?", sagte sie beruhigend.

„Cathy Harlow. Die Freundin von Cho."

„Oh", sagte Pansy nur. Das Thema Cho berührte sie ebenso.

Jessica zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er dich nicht einfach nur eifersüchtig machen will?"

Miranda schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja natürlich, deshalb will er auch kein Date mit mir. Das geht doch schon ins Sinnlose."

Pansy blickte betrübt in den Gang als ihr auffiel was das hieß. „Also kein Passwort. Kein Trank. Keine Wahrheit..."

„Doch", sagte Miranda entschlossen. „Ich muss nun noch viel mehr Cathy werden. Ich werde es ihm mit ihr sowas von versauen! Egal wann. Egal wie!"

Jessica seufzte resigniert. „Na super. Jetzt sind es schon zwei fanatische Verrückte die um jeden Preis diesen Trank wollen."

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis morgen haben wir den auf keinen Fall. Aber das beste wäre, wenn wir an einen fertigen Trank rankommen würden. Ihn selbst brauen würde viel zu lang dauern und es wäre viel zu kompliziert. Nicht nur ihn zu brauen, auch an die Zutaten zu kommen."

„Und woher? Ich wüsste nicht, dass man ihn einfach kaufen kann", sagte Jessica ungläubig.

Miranda ließ sich nicht beirren. „Das schaffen wir schon! Entweder Snape oder im Notfall Nokturngasse oder sonst etwas..."

Pansy schien sich zu überlegen wie sie dazu stand.

„Leute, wir sollten erst einmal aus diesem Gang verschwinden, vor allem da uns niemand hören darf. Gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum", schlug Jessica vor.

Miranda stand auf und auch Pansy nahm ihren Vorschlag an, sodass sie langsam in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.


End file.
